Perfekt sein
by Lilian Sparrow
Summary: Übersetzung! Ein Ausflug in Lavenders Gedanken...


Dies ist eine Übersetzung von dancer627's Fanfiction „Being perfekt".

Disclaimer: Weder dancer627 noch ich sind JK Rowling. ;-)

Ich bin perfekt.

Ich weiß, was ihr alle denkt: welches Mädchen sieht schon in sich selbst das Ebenbild der Schönheit? Ihr wundert euch, warum, in aller Welt, ich so etwas sage, und ihr nehmt an, dass ich furchtbar eingebildet bin. Keine Sorge, ich stimme euch zu. Ich _bin_ eingebildet. Ich bin es immer gewesen und werde es immer sein. Ich schätze, das ist der Grund, warum ich so lange gebraucht habe, um einzusehen, dass mein Freund für ein anderes Mädchen bestimmt war.

Und wenn schon, ich bin trotzdem perfekt. Was ist schon dabei, wenn Ron mich nie geliebt hat? Das ist sein Problem, nicht meines. Er war ein Feigling während all der Zeit, in der wir zusammen waren. Wäre er ein richtiger Mann gewesen, dann hätte er auch den Mumm gehabt, mit mir Schluss zu machen. Er hätte sich getraut, mir in die Augen zu schauen und mir zu erzählen, dass er in seine beste Freundin verliebt war, in Hermione Granger. Ich hatte nie etwas gegen sie. Ich weiß, dass alle das denken, aber um ehrlich zu sein, es ist Ron, der mich stört.

Der rothaarige Ron Weasley… So kennen ihn alle. Harry Potters bester Freund, der Rotschopf und arme Kerl in Gryffindor, der einmal Lavender Brown gedatet hat. Das bin übrigens ich. Und ich muss zugeben, vor Beginn des sechsten Jahres sah ich in ihm auch nicht mehr als Harrys besten Freund. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich in Harry verknallt war, wie meine Freundin Parvati, aber ich verehrte den strubbel-haarigen Held, wie sie ihn nannte, schon. Zu dieser Zeit war Ron nichts Besonderes. Aber dann fing das sechste Jahr an, das Jahr, in dem Du-weißt-schon-wer offiziell zurückgekehrt war (obwohl Ron, Hermione und Harry behaupteten, dass er schon seit fast einem Jahr zurück war, ohne dass irgendwer davon wusste). Auf einmal sah ich in Ronald Weasley mehr als nur einen Freund.

Ich bin nicht sicher, wie alles angefangen hat. Ich war nicht mehr ich selbst in seiner Nähe: Ich muss rot geworden sein und gekichert haben wie eine Verrückte. Das schien ihn allerdings nicht abzuschrecken, und bevor es mir richtig bewusst wurde, haben wir uns geküsst. Sehr oft.

Ich werde unseren ersten Kuss nie vergessen, nach dem Quidditchmatch, bei dem Ron wirklich brillant gespielt hatte. Das tat er aber immer, wenn er nicht allzu nervös war. Er war total hinreißend auf dieser Party, und ich wusste, wenn ich ihn wollte, dann war dies meine Chance, es ihm zu sagen. Das tat ich dann, und irgendwie hat er mich geküsst. Er war kein überragender Küsser, zumindest nicht am Anfang, aber es war dennoch beeindruckend. Ich habe meine Seele in diesen Kuss gesteckt. Ich weiß heute noch nicht, ob er es bemerkt hat.

Tief in mir wusste ich, dass wir nicht füreinander bestimmt waren, obwohl ich es mir nicht eingestehen wollte. Ich wollte, dass er mich genauso sehr will wie ich ihn, aber wenn ich schlau genug gewesen wäre, auf meinen Verstand zu hören, dann hätte ich die Blicke gesehen, die er Hermione zuwarf. Es war für jeden offensichtlich, was sie füreinander empfanden. Sie haben sich natürlich wegen mir gestritten, aber anstatt mich schlecht zu fühlen, wie ich es normalerweise getan hätte, war ich selbstgefällig. Ich war froh, dass Ron mich und nicht sie gewählt hatte, so wie es jeder normale Junge auch getan hätte. Ich bin schließlich perfekt, und deshalb auch sehr schön. Hermione Granger nicht. OK, wenn sie sich herrichtet, dann sieht sie nicht schlecht aus, aber ihre buschigen brauen Haare werden nie gut an ihr aussehen. Meine Haare sind auch braun, wobei ich persönlich ja finde, dass hellbraun viel schöner ist, und man kann nicht leugnen, dass die weichen Wellen, in denen sie fallen, schön sind. Aber offensichtlich stimmt Ron mir da nicht zu. Gegen Ende des siebten Jahres kamen die zwei zusammen.

Ron hat sich nie getraut, mit mir Schluss zu machen. Stattdessen war ich es, die es beendet hat, nachdem er und, genau, ihr ahnt es, Hermione, eine extrem lange Zeit in den Jungenschlafsälen _allein_ verbracht haben. Ich konnte nur erahnen, was sie dort taten, trotzdem tut es weh, darüber nachzudenken.

Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich bin jetzt über ihn hinweg. Wirklich. Wie könnte ich immer noch einen Jungen lieben, der mich so behandelt hat? Er hat mich nie geschätzt, und nun, viele Jahre später, habe ich begriffen, dass er mich benutzt hat. Ich glaube nicht, dass er so darüber gedacht hat, aber es gibt keinen besseren Weg, es zu beschreiben. Er wollte jemanden zum Rummachen, und ich wollte ihn.

Vielleicht wundert ihr euch, warum ich so viel zu sagen habe über einen Typen, mit dem ich vor vielen Jahren Schluss gemacht habe. Es war halt eine Teenager-Romanze, oder? Aber auch wenn es nur das war, er war der erste Junge, in den ich mich verliebt habe. Er war der erste Junge, dem ich mich hingegeben habe. Egal, wie sehr ich auch wünsche, es wäre anders, es ist die Wahrheit. Ich kann der Vergangenheit nicht entfliehen.

_Ron und Hermiones Hochzeit._

Ich schätze, ich wusste seit langer Zeit, dass dieser Tag kommen würde, früher oder später. Niemand kann so glücklich sein wie sie und nicht heiraten. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich überrascht bin, dass sie sich entschlossen haben, mich einzuladen, denn auch wenn wir uns immer höflich grüßen, wenn wir uns begegnen, so bezweifle ich doch, dass sie mich mehr mögen als ich sie. Trotzdem ist es nett.

Vielleicht werde ich dort auch die Liebe meines Lebens finden. Und nein, ich denke hierbei nicht an den Bräutigam. Es besteht immer die Möglichkeit, dass ich einen geheimnisvollen Fremden treffe und mich in ihn verliebe, nicht wahr? Und dann wird er sich auch in mich verlieben. Er wird mich nicht benutzen.

Schließlich bin ich perfekt.

Reviews werden gegebenenfalls von mir übersetzt und an die Autorin weitergeleitet!


End file.
